The Journals
by MsHex
Summary: The Journals are thought to be the most detailed artifacts of the lost period. What does this have to do with magic? Where is the real Earthshaker? And how did those pirates find the lost island? (Spin off of, It Happened Again:The Pirate World)
1. Chapter 1

Two shadowed figures fought as thunder rolled through the clouds. As each sent their deadly attacks at one another, a lone small shadowed figure sat between them as her eyes were empty white orbs.

" _Do you have any idea what you have done?!"_ The female shadow yelled as her attack was deflected by the male shadow.

"Yes...We have harnessed one of the greatest powers on the Grand Line!" The man laughed causing the female to growl.

 _"You...You bastards! First everyone disappears and now you do this?!"_ Electricity shot out of her hands and hit the man, but he simply sent it away.

"We had the chance to kill two birds with one stone, destroy the greatest threat since the era began and turn such a threat into one of us. It was far too easy." The male smiled as his shadowed cape fluttered behind him.

 _"Someone will save us! THEY WILL SAVE US!"_ The female cried as both hands glowed.

"Stop hanging on to that belief, demon...They will never find you when we're finished." The male's tone became deadly as he matched her aura.

 _"I **will** hold onto it...HE WOULD NEVER LET US DIE!"_ She brought her arms down and two massive lightning bolts struck him.

"Heh, don't think you've won, she's still ours…" The man said as he faded away and the girl faded with him.

 _"Dammit...DAMMIT!"_ The female yelled and fell to her knees, _"We have failed...We have lost her to them...We have let you down once again…"_ Tears pooled in her eyes as rain began to fall from the sky.

 _"FORGIVE US!"_

* * *

Day 1

 _Dear diary...Lucy told me to get one of these since I 'needed' it. Why? I have no clue, she just told me to buy one. Should I just say what I did today?_

 _Well, my father began training me last week, it's truly a pain in the ass. Don't tell him I said that._

 _Anyway~Today he had me carrying a boulder up a mountain at least five times. Then I ran at least 10 miles, and it only got worse when he had me do 300 push-ups. He was fricken' reading an adult novel that was basically a porn magazine. What a pervert!_

 _He irritates me so much sometimes! And I've only been stuck with the ass for a week!_

 _A week!_

 _How the heck am I supposed to survive 2 YEARS?!_

The paper had a tear in it as the words were cut off by the burned paper.

"So...This is the famous Earthshaker...Who'd think it would've survived this long." A figure concealed by a red cloak held the charred journal as the trees blew wildly in the night.

Earthshaker...The woman who simply disappeared off the planet, and with her the true magic.

The true magic is a secret that was guarded for a long time, but centuries passed as the ethernano left the planet. Land masses changed, and soon the earth was 99% covered in water.

And the true magic...was never found.

The magic users put their magic into lacrimas that formed into Devil Fruits. Scholars have been trying to discover what happened during the period where magic left, but it's tale is hidden in a complex 600-year code.

The world of magic was now known as the world of pirates.

And the only thing that might have an answer to it all… are _her_ journals.

One is a dream journal while the other is a diary, the former contains very peculiar dreams. Each one consists of three shadows.

The female, who was capable of causing mass destruction.

The male, who always had that terrifying laugh.

And the little girl, who was always lying on the ground, unconscious.

It was almost impossible to figure out their meaning, but each foreshadowed a different event. And in most cases...they were tragedies.

The cloaked figure closed the book and put it in one of his many pockets.

"Seems I have a bit of work to do…Earthshaker…" He mumbled before disappearing as the cloak fell to the ground.

 **Line BREEEEAK!**

As the sun rose into the sky, a woman with bright blue hair that was tied up into a bun, walked out and stretched before gazing at the sky.

Her orange eyes glittered in happiness, it had been quite some time since she had seen the sun.

"Miranda!" A voice called out and the woman turned.

"Hey, Kyana." Miranda smiled and waved at the other woman.

Kyana's dark green hair fluttered in the morning breeze, "So whatcha doing? Little early don't ya think?"

Miranda lightly slapped the other woman, "Oh stop it, you know this is part of my schedule."

Kyana stuck her tongue out, "Can't take a joke, can ya?"

Miranda laughed, "But, it is early for _you_ , care to explain what you're doing out so early?"

Kyana smirked and placed her hands on her hips, "I wanna go look for the Journal!"

Miranda sighed, "I know our ancestors were wizards, but that's just a legend!"

Kyana pointed towards the dense forest that lie beyond their town, "I can practically feel it Miranda! It's there, I know it!"

Miranda stared at the forest before shaking her head, "Fine...But, if we don't find it, you're paying me."

"Got it!" Miranda shook her head at the wild girl.

They were the descendants of wizards, while the ethernano was gone and wasn't coming back, all the people on their island could use magic. It was particularly odd since it wasn't possible for an entire city to be populated back when magic filled the world, but it was occurring on their little island.

Miranda was thought to be a descendant of the legendary Titania, but for Kyana it was a complete mystery. Kyana was always strange with her ever changing eyes, but that never bothered Miranda as she too had something weird. The strange birthmark around her left eye always piqued her interest, but she never followed through with research.

Even when it glowed, she never thought twice about it. After all, when one of your friends can turn into a lightning bolt, you honestly don't question anything.

Miranda followed Kyana as they entered the forest and both women felt the natural energy of the forest hit them.

"Now I see why you like it in here, Kyana." Miranda's hand grazed a tree and she hummed in pleasure from the zap of energy.

Kyana put her finger to her mouth and Miranda blinked at her, causing the former to point towards a clearing. "I sense something weird."

"Weird?" Miranda mouthed to which Kyana nodded.

Kyana had a rare ability that allowed her to sense magic properties. It'd probably be useful if the magic hadn't disappeared, but you can't change history.

Kyana took one step and out of nowhere, a wall made of red symbols shot out of the ground.

"Woah...Did you see that, Miranda?" Kyana asked in shock.

Miranda nodded hesitantly,before she felt like touching it.

She walked up and her fingers barely touched it, when the wall turned green.

 _ **"Activated. Welcome, descendant of Erza Scarlet."**_ A voice sounded through the area as the wall vanished.

"What just talked?" Miranda asked as she looked around in shock.

Kyana already ran into the clearing and her shriek is what caught Miranda's attention.

"Kyana! What's wrong?!" Miranda yelled.

"I found it!" She squealed like a fangirl and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Found what?" Miranda already had an idea what she was referring to, but she wanted to hear the words.

"The journal! I've dreamed of finding it...after all this may be the answer the world is looking for!" Kyana picked the journal up and the red rune shield that was covering it, faded and it landed softly in her hands.

"But, what is the question that the world is asking?" Miranda asked eyes narrowed in thought.

"Miranda...They want to know what happened to the magic, the world simply does not lose all of its magic overnight! Something else happened, and Earthshaker's journals are our only hope of finding out about it!" Kyana persisted.

The green-haired woman opened the book, "T-This...no way." She muttered as her eyes shook in shock.

"What? What is it? Kyana, spit it out!" Miranda demanded and the other woman nodded slowly.

"Miranda...You have no idea how lucky we are. This is Earthshaker's dream journal!" Her eyes were glued to the worn pages.

"Dream Journal…?" Miranda repeated, confused by the term.

"I remember reading a journal by Lucy Heartfilia, the other mage that disappeared, that Earthshaker was haunted by vivid dreams. So vivid that Earthshaker remembered every last detail, before writing it down in a journal. She did this because she speculated that the dreams were connected somehow. But, what makes this the more important journal, is because almost all her dreams happened sooner or later." Kyana explained.

"So, you're telling me that this Earthshaker, could see the future?" Miranda summarized and placed her finger lightly on her cheek.

Kyana nodded, "Something like that. And if one of these says something-no-anything, about magic disappearing, we could find out what the World Government doesn't want us to know!" Her hands shook as she constantly glanced at the worn book.

Then, the unexpected happened, the book began glowing.

"Kyana! What did you do?!" Miranda yelled and stepped back as the glowing grew brighter.

"She didn't do anything." A voice said and a laugh escaped from the glowing.

The dust was blown away as it revealed an orange-haired woman.

"She just activated the seal, which is impressive if you ask me." The woman laughed brightly and completely ignored the stunned looks she was receiving from the girls.

"W-Who are you?" Kyana asked.

"Nessa Clives, at your service." The orangettes eyes twinkled in mischief as she sat hovering in the air.

"WAIT! As in, your father was Gildarts, _the_ Gildarts?!" Kyana asked in mid-fangirl mode.

"Yeppers! Although-..." Nessa began but the green-haired girl interrupted her.

"T-That means...YOU'RE EARTHSHAKER!" Kyana yelled.

"S-She, y-you're real?!" Miranda jawdropped.

"As real as a mental projection can get. So, blueberry, you're Erza-chan's descendant? Hehe, knew she would get with him." Nessa laughed and Miranda twitched at the 'blueberry' comment.

"Ooh, wait do you know mine?!" Kyana asked.

Nessa floated over as her eyes scanned over the girl, "...You could either be Freed's, Bisca's or that angry green chick Lucy-chan told me about."

"Oh... Well thanks for telling me anyways." Kyana said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Soooo~ How'd you find my journal? I dropped it here 600 years ago and you two find it?" Nessa said slyly.

"Hey! Don't underestimate us!" Miranda yelled and the orangette merely waved her away.

"Whoever said I was underestimating you? I mean, only a few people can detect my journals since I coated it in anti-detecting magic, not to mention a mouthful of complicated runes." Nessa giggled and the two women breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you still alive?" Kyana asked with a confused look.

"I traveled to the future! Of course, the Earthshaker that is running around right now thinks we're in another dimension. It was probably because of the mass amount of water that covers this planet." The orangette twirled mid-float and poked each girl on the nose.

"So, basically you're a mental image of Earthshaker?" Miranda concluded with a disbelieving look.

"Yep! This is how I looked before I traveled, the real Nessa is far different." Nessa gave a thumbs up.

Before either girl could answer, shouting erupted from the village.

"Okay...Something's up, Kyana." Miranda said.

"You're right, I wonder what it is?" Kyana mumbled.

Both girls took off running and to their surprise, Nessa floated beside them as they continued to run. She was really stuck to them alright, as long as they had her journal or they found the real Earthshaker.

A chill went down their spines as they began to hear the words from the rest of the townspeople.

"PIRATES!"

"How did they find us?!"

"We're doomed if they manage to get through the shield."

"But nobody has managed to break it!"

"It doesn't matter! Look, they're attacking it right now!"

Miranda stared in shock, "Pirates?"

"Here?" Kyana ended the bluenette as each girl eyed the ship.

"Hmm...Don't worry, I don't think they're malicious." Nessa said and floated in front of them. "If anything, they just wanna explore."

"Explore? If that's it, then we should take the shield down. If they break it, we can't fix it!" Kyana answered.

Miranda turned to the still gathering crowd, "We need to disable the shield! We cannot let it break, we can battle them if they attack, but we can't fix the shield if it shatters!"

"Are you crazy!?"

"We could die!"

"Pirates are not kind!"

"Just...SHUT UP!" Miranda yelled and everyone paled under her deadly gaze.

The hands of the people began glowing as several sections of the shield began fading. Miranda raised her arm as the main part of the shield vanished.

"LUFFY! YOU CAN STOP PUNCHING IT NOW! IT'S DOWN!" A feminine voice yelled.

"IT IS?! THAT WAS EASIER THAN I THOUGHT!" The so-called Luffy, responded with a loud laugh,

The two girls got closer to the area where the pirates were and they could only stare in shock.

A blonde woman with very large breasts and chocolate brown eyes, was whipping a boy who kept on yelling "OUCH!"

"She's going overboard…" A man with moss green hair and three swords mumbled.

"Ness went missing, so naturally she's pissed." A woman with short orange hair remarked.

"S-SCARY!" A boy with a long nose and a reindeer, both shouted in unison as the two shook in fear.

"Lucy-chan is even more beautiful when she's violent~!" A man with blonde hair and curly eyebrows, proclaimed with hearts surrounding him.

A woman with black hair and a very defined face, jumped off the ship, "Navigator, you're sure this island appeared out of nowhere?" She asked as her eyes were drawn to the massive tree that seemed to be the centerpiece of the island.

"You saw it yourself! It just appeared out of nowhere! Literally!" The orange haired woman yelled.

The blonde woman finally stopped her assault and huffed, "When Sis gets back, I'll tell her it's your fault we almost hit that shield."

Miranda took a deep breath before summoning two katanas into her hands, and she untied her bun, letting her hip-long hair blow in the wind.

"Who are you!" She yelled and her sword was at the blonde woman's neck, while the second one was at the straw-hat boys head. "And how did you find Tenrou Island!"


	2. Chapter 2

The pirates stared back at her in shock, as Kyana appeared with purple rune-like wings.

"Did you not hear her? Respond! We will not hesitate to attack if you do not say how you found us!" She yelled as her eyes became pitch black orbs.

The blonde woman flinched, "Did you say...Tenrou?"

"We ask the questions! Not the other way around!" Kyana shouted.

"Listen, we don't know how we found this island! It appeared out of nowhere!" The short orange-haired woman said.

Kyana narrowed her eyes, "Miranda! They're telling the truth."

"What?! Don't tell me you're believing them!" Miranda yelled.

Kyana walked over and hit the blue-haired woman, "I don't believe them! I believe that the shield concealed the island and it was stupid luck that they found us!" Her eyes returned to normal as the wings faded.

Miranda glanced at them in shock, before her swords disappeared. "...If what my friend says is true, you may stay."

A small girl with bright golden hair and purple eyes zoomed up to them, "Ne, I heard that pirates were here!"

"That's...true, Tohka." Miranda responded slowly.

The little girl smiled brightly, as electricity was expelled from her body, "YAAAAY! It's so boring here!"

Before she could even blink, a little boy appeared beside her, "Real...people?"

He had dark blue hair, red eyes and a scar across his left eye.

"What did I tell you about chewing on metal?" Miranda sighed.

"I don't remember." He responded and tried to act like he wasn't chewing on a chunk of metal.

"MIRAAANDA!"

"Oh dear kami...what now?" She mumbled.

A pink ball of energy jumped on her and sent her to the ground, "I managed to light something on fire, I also had help from a ghost!"

"Was it important?" Miranda sighed as she barely looked at the kid, while ignoring the ghost comment.

"Um...Does the house count as important…?" The girl asked.

"YES! Is Oceana over there?!" Miranda yelled.

"Yep! She saw it and punched me, but don't worry! She flooded the entire area out of anger!" The girl proclaimed.

"So, now that part of the town is underwater...I'm gonna kill you brats." Miranda glared at the little girl and the girl could only laugh.

The little girl blinked, "Are you guys the pirates?! My name is Phoenix!" The little girl waved as she unitentionally lit her fist on fire.

"Phoenix, your fist." Kyana said.

"CRAP!" She yelled and tried blowing it out.

"Do these kids have devil fruit powers?" The black haired woman asked as Phoenix played with arms that sprouted out of the ground.

"No...I'm not sure if I should tell you the true secret of this island." Miranda sighed and scratched her neck.

"We won't tell anybody!" Luffy yelled.

"...Alright. This island is the last place on this planet that possess magic users." Miranda put her hand on her hip as Kyana nodded.

"Miranda-sama!" A voice shouted and Miranda froze.

"Crap...Kyana, hide me!"

"Why? Oh…" It was far too late as the figure was already behind the bluenette.

"Miranda-sama! I was looking for you!" The voice came from a petite woman that had long black hair that complemented her pale skin, her eyes were bright blue without pupils.

"O-Oceana…" Miranda muttered and shakingly turned around.

"Hiya, Oceana!" Phoenix shouted happily.

Oceana twitched as a dark aura settled around her, " **Devil child….** " Her tone struck fear into everyone.

"Miranda-sama, Blake-baka needs to talk to you." Oceana finished.

"Now?! Ugh, you know I hate him." Miranda said in annoyance.

"I know Miranda-sama, I could choke him if you'd like." Oceana said and a pleasant smile settled onto her face, giving her quite the haunting vibe.

"As much as I would like to say yes, just punch him and tell him I don't wanna talk to him. Just keep him away from me and try not to kill him." Miranda said as she pressed her fingers against her head.

Oceana nodded and ran off with deadly intentions.

"Who's Blake?" Kyana asked stunned by her friend's attitude.

"Nobody." She turned to the Pirates, "I assume you want to explore, however I will have to give you all temporary marks. The energy in this place can be quite dangerous to non-magic users."

Her finger glowed white as she walked over to each pirate. After touching them, a white rose appeared on them.

"There...you're free to explore, just don't touch anything that looks _incredibly_ weird, this island is old and I don't know what spirits reside here." Miranda said and many of the pirates looked frightened at the thought of spirits.

"Spirits?" The black-haired woman repeated with an interested look.

"Yep, I've seen a few, but they're really friendly, crazy, but friendly. All the spirits here are actually the founders of this island, they settled here 600 years ago when the land masses shifted." Kyana said, surprising the crew with her knowledge.

"One last thing, don't hurt the nature. The protector of this island isn't happy when people attack her island." Miranda said with a deadly serious look in her eyes.

"Miranda, do you know anything about that massive tree?" The woman asked.

"I've heard legends about it. Apparently, if you belonged to the original group who founded the place, you couldn't die on this island. It's also the reason why everyone here has magic." Miranda explained.

"Amazing…" The woman mumbled.

Two boys with brown hair, zoomed passed the group, one comically crashed into a wall, while the other fell into the water.

"Ignore them." Miranda said and waved off their concern.

Kyana giggled, "You'll see quite a bit of that around here."

Miranda began walking away as two small girls began chasing her, "Miranda!"

Miranda stopped and everyone could practically feel the annoyance rolling off of her.

"What is it?"

"We saw something!" One of the girls said.

"It was a ghost! A ghost!" The other girl cheered.

"Where did ya see it?" Kyana asked.

The little girl with pure white hair and pink eyes, giggled, "It was in the marketplace! It even made old Edna shriek!"

The other little girl had matching white hair, but her eyes were aqua, "Like, "KYAAAH", it was really funny!"

Miranda sweatdropped, "Well...Looks like we may have another ghost."

"Wahhh! Don't speak about old Edna like that!" Kyana yelled.

"What is she this year? 105?" Miranda deadpanned.

"She'd definitely old." The two little girls giggled.

"She's a tough cookie-!"

"Kyana, she's 105, _105_!" Miranda put her hand up, muffling the other woman.

Miranda huffed, "C'mon! We need to figure out who the spirit was!"

Kyana scrambled after her, and the pirates could only stare in shock.

"Is that normal?" The woman with orange hair asked.

"Yup!" Both little girls replied with massive smiles.

* * *

The pirates soon caught up with the two women, and they were stunned to see a ghost floating in front of the two women.

"Oi, Kyana. Recognize him?" Miranda asked.

Kyana sweatdropped, "Yep. That would be Gray Fullbuster. Fairy Tail's infamous stripper."

"I think Oceana might be related to him then." Miranda replied with a dumbfounded look.

"She _does_ strip a lot…" Kyana replied and stared as the ghost made only more and more women faint.

"What should we do? We've never had to fight a stripper…" Miranda muttered.

"Maybe...we could try to tell him to at least put his pants back on, 'cause at the moment, he's in his birthday suit." Kyana said as she shook her head at the stupid event in front of her.

"Oi! Gray! Your pants!" Miranda yelled, which caused the ghost to look down.

"CRAP!" He yelled and disappeared, probably in hope of finding his pants.

"I can't believe that worked." Kyana said in shock.

"I can't believe he still thinks he needs to wear pants." Miranda deadpanned.

"This island really does have ghosts." The black haired woman said.

"You'd think we'd lie? Anyway, here's the marketplace in case ya need to buy anything." Kyana said, "There's also some pretty interesting things here, in case ya want any keepsakes."

"Eh? Where did your blonde friend go?" Miranda asked.

The orangette looked around, "Guys, where's Lucy?"

"She walked off into this weird forest! She told me she'd be back soon!" Luffy said sticking his finger in his ear.

"Shit. Kyana, we don't even know the jungle that well, we need to get her before she stumbles across something dangerous!" Miranda commanded.

She requipped into a leather-clad armor that hugged her curvy figure and two black daggers appeared in her hands.

"If you want your friend back, then follow me!" Miranda ran off in a way that reminded everyone of a leader.

They followed her as she ran down an old trail, several trees glowed when she passed them and Kyana flew above them.

"Miranda! I found her! One of the forest critters got her!" Kyana landed in front of the group as Miranda frowned.

"What was the danger level?"

"I'd say around level 7 or 8, nothing too serious." Kyana reported.

"Okay, I'm going in." Miranda said and she ran forward as the daggers grew into long swords that glowed crimson.

The creature resembled a huge plant with a mouthful of sharp teeth. And the blonde they were looking for, was wrapped up in one of the plants vines.

" **Burn!"** Miranda yelled as she sliced through the plant with one sword.

Several explosions followed as her swords separated before disappearing. The blonde woman landed on her butt as a soft blush covered her cheeks.

"T-Thanks. He snuck up on me."

"Just...don't run off. I don't even know how you survived getting in here." Miranda's eyes narrowed as they connected with the blondes.

"What do you mean?" The woman asked.

"The air here can be deadly to non-magic users, and nobody knows why." Miranda's response shocked the blonde, as her hand quickly went to her hip.

"W-Woah...I had no idea…" She said as her eyes glazed over.

"Well, get up. Your crew is waiting for you." Miranda said and the blonde woman couldn't help but listen.

She had one hell of an aura.

Miranda glanced behind her, then she began walking away, with the blonde scrambling after her.

"Did you mean it when you said that this island was called Tenrou Island?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Was Miranda's reply, and it was emotionless.

"Miranda-sama!" Oceana nearly face planted into Miranda's breasts.

"What's up, Oceana?" Miranda asked while gazing at the girl.

"Blake-baka still wants to talk, but I beat him to a pulp. Just ignore him and if he tries to go near you, I'll choke him!" Oceana proclaimed as hearts surrounded her.

"Thanks." Miranda patted the girl on the head and the girl squealed happily.

"Miranda-sama touched me!" The girl shrieked as more hearts surrounded her.

"Don't ask why she does that." Miranda stated and the blonde couldn't help but sweatdrop.

The pirate captain, jumped through the bushes as a red-haired ghost followed him.

"Why is she following me?!" He shouted.

"Kyana, is that who I think it is?" Miranda yelled.

"Yep!" Kyana called back.

"Oi! Ghostie! Please stop following him, he's not a native." Miranda commanded.

The red headed ghost blinked, "How did he get here?"

"Stupid luck." Miranda deadpanned.

"Oh." The ghost looked at him before falling to her knees "Please punish me for my ignorance, sir!"

The boy blinked, "Why would I do that? It's not like you did anything wrong, weren't we playing a game?!"

The redhead blinked and stared at him, before Miranda interrupted the silence, "Erza, what's with all the spirits? You guys never come out this often."

"We wanted to find out why the shield was down." Erza answered.

Miranda stared at her ancestor, "Gray's stripping in the town and Natsu helped Phoenix light her house on fire."

The air grew heavy, "Those…IDIOTS!" The angry redhead yelled as she zoomed out of the forest.

"Why do you know the spirits so well, Miranda-sama?" Oceana asked.

"Those three broke into my house about a year ago, I can easily say I know them better than anyone." Miranda said as her eyebrow twitched.

The water woman twitched, _How dare those three see my beloved Miranda-sama! It should be ME seeing her in her house, not three dumb ghosts!_

Miranda sweatdropped, "She's in love mode again, probably imagining me doing something in a bikini."

Miranda walked around the entranced woman, "Oi, Pirates! I found your lost lamb, she was gonna be eaten by a carnivorous plant."

"Cooool!" The straw hat boy said as stars appeared in his eyes.

"Miranda, they told me they're looking for someone, can we help them?" Kyana asked as she sat on a rock.

"Who is the person you're looking for?" Miranda asked with her hand on her hip.

"Ness! She has long bright orange hair, one purple eye and one blue eye! Also a really coool arm!" The 'captain' shouted as he got in Miranda's face.

Miranda gasped in surprise, "N-No...That was only a prophecy!"

"Miranda? Miranda! What are you talking about?!" Kyana sprang up and grabbed the bluenette's shaking shoulders.

"In the era of the pirates, the one holding the true magic shall disappear. The Island with magic shall be found by a pirate group despite all odds and with them they bring a mystery. The island will help them, but shall lose it's leader in the process…" Miranda muttered out as her voice cracked.

"Where did you hear that!" Kyana shouted and made the other woman look at her.

"All leaders of Tenrou Island are told this prophecy, and years passed without incident, so it was thought to be a lost cause." Miranda's words shocked them all.

"YOU'RE THE LEADER?!" The pirates shouted.

No wonder she was the first to meet them. All the people seemed to obey her and she had a natural leading aura.

It all made sense now.

"Yes. My family has always been associated with higher ranks due to our natural leadership. It was easy to choose a leader since I became of age for the position." Miranda answered.

"But you were only chosen a week ago, Miranda! Why are you telling everyone this?!" Kyana yelled.

"Because...the leader _must_ help the pirates, even if I do die." Miranda said sternly as a staff materialized into her hand.

It was beyond beautiful as it glowed multiple colors and gave off magic in waves which replenished the energy used. Atop the silver staff, were six dragon heads, a purple crystal floated in front of each dragon's mouth. The dragon's bodies twisted around the body of the staff as another purple crystal hid in the open space between the bodies. Going down, there were intricate dragon-like scales. At the bottom of the staff two more dragons twisted around as another purple crystal floating between them.

The woman slammed the staff down and the entire forest glowed, the crystals surrounded her and began spinning.

" **Summon!"** She yelled.

Out of nowhere, seven spirits appeared as the eighth crystal merged with Miranda's chest.

Each had either red or blue hair, with only one having blonde hair.

"Hmph. I can't believe _you're_ the chosen leader." A red-haired male laughed sarcastically as the other leaders glared at him.

Erza, the first leader, glared darkly at him, "Shut up, Kouta."

The blonde leader stuck her tongue out, "Yep, you suck. You were only leader for like a month before the townspeople demanded a new one." Her name is Manami.

Kouta growled, but a female with neon blue hair and brown eyes glared at him, "You heard Erza, shut up. You don't even deserve to be here, you're only here because you were chosen. And believe me it was a mistake." Her name is Rina.

"All of you...Zip it." Miranda said and everyone paused before looking at her.

"Now...Erza, you are to look after the village, and if I do not return, assume I am dead." Miranda stated causing the spirits to flinch.

Manami glanced nervously at her, "That's a little much, don't you think?"

"You know the prophecy." A woman with blood red hair and yellow eyes folded her arms.

"Shun _is_ correct, Manami." Rina responded.

The two remaining leaders, a redhead with blue streaks, Hana and a blue-haired young man with striking gold eyes, Kenji, were both silent as the other spirits argued.

"I say we let her do her own thing, it's not like we can follow her off this island." Kenji finally said in a quiet tone.

"I agree with Kenji, and it _is_ her duty to help them. We cannot break her word, the prophecy states her helping a group of pirates, and here they are." Hana opened her eyes to reveal bright blue slitted orbs.

Erza pointed to the sky, "Then it is decided! Miranda-chan will help the pirates and die in the process!" She proclaimed as sparkles surrounded her.

"What a bleak statement…" The other leaders mumbled while sweatdropping.

Miranda blinked, "Why'd she use 'chan'?"

"Oi! Everyone watch Erza- _hime_ , she'll probably eat all the cake in town!" Kouta laughed before the armor-clad redhead punched him.

"Ouch...Wait...How did she punch him?" Manami blinked and poked the unconscious leader that had a massive bump forming.

 _NEVER MESS WITH ERZA!_ Was every leader's thought as the woman herself walked away, mumbling something about punching Natsu and Gray.

Miranda sweatdropped as the other leaders disappeared, causing all but Erza's crystal to go back onto the staff. The gem on Miranda separated as the forest quit glowing.

"Oi! Miranda! Anybody home?!" Kyana's voice echoed in the forest causing Miranda to bop the woman on the head.

"I was busy, but the past leaders have approved my decision to help you find your missing friend." Miranda grumbled after gazing darkly at her friend.

"YOSH!" Luffy yelled which in turn made Miranda sigh.

"This is gonna give me early gray hairs." She paused before looking at the pirate crew, "I'll gather some people and we will discuss everything then. I need to make sure the idiots know they're gonna be doing things." Miranda blew a strand of her hair away as she folded her arms.

"Meet in an hour, Miranda?" Kyana asked.

"Got it. Gives me enough time to force Erza back into her crystal and gather my ragtag group of dimwits." Miranda hummed and Kyana laughed at the name she called her 'friends'.

Miranda had an interesting way of saying she liked you that often sounded like she hated you. It was basically insults, but she hates saying good things about her close friends.

Only Kyana knew that, despite this, she still loved Miranda like a sister.


	3. Chapter 3

The straw hat pirates stood in the main plaza of Tenrou as they waited for Miranda to return.

"I wonder what's taking so long?" Nami asked to which Kyana merely shrugged.

"Don't worry, she's rather close, she seems to be fighting with one of her cousins at the moment. It'll be quick though, I can definitely guarantee that." Kyana giggled.

It was three seconds later when Miranda returned, with ten people standing behind her.

"Sorry. I had a few issues." Miranda muttered as she glared at a red-headed girl who merely glared back.

"Anyway, introduce yourselves, idiots." Miranda stepped back and gave enough room for a blond woman to step forward.

"Hi! I'm Lilith! I use Animal Soul, but I'm still new at it." Lilith was around 5'4 and her long blond hair shone off her skin, giving her a heavenly appearance. Her eyes were bright blue which matched her hair perfectly. She was wearing a loose black jumpsuit, brown strappy sandals and two brown armbands.

"Each idiot must show their magic!" Miranda yelled causing many of the 'idiots' to twitch.

Lilith's hair suddenly turned grey as two snakes formed from her hair, "I'm really only good at doing this." She rubbed the snakes lovingly before they disappeared.

Lilith fell back into line and nudged a woman with baby pink hair forward.

She was 4'9 and had a flat-chest, flowers adorned her hair and wrists. She had on a white blouse and light blue jeans with black flats.

"U-U-Umm...M-My name is M-Marie." The girl stuttered, as she tried to slink back. "I-I use p-plant magic." Before she vanished, a vine grew in front of her.

A woman with pale skin and maroon hair, looked around in a panic, "I'm next?!"

"Just go!" Everyone yelled.

"Wahhhhh! Okay! Okay!" She shrieked.

The woman was wearing black shorts, a yellow striped shirt and brown gladiator sandals, on her arms were two red armbands with tribal designs etched in.

Her green eyes darted back and forth nervously, "I'm Helena, don't kill me, I use Requip magic and lightning magic, don't kill me." She floated midair for a second before squeaking away with her tail between her legs.

"She heard that pirates like to kill people. You'd never guess that her and Miranda are cousins." Kyana answered at the confused glances from the pirates.

"Helena's the scaredy-cat of the family, pretty sure she's the only one. And I mean the _only_ one." Miranda commented in boredom as she played with a lock of her hair.

"Don't admit that! They will use it to their advantage!" Helena shrieked while waving her arms as tears flew out of her eyes.

Everyone sweatdropped, _That girl is almost as bad as Usopp…_ Many of the pirates thought in amusement.

A slim man with dark blue hair stepped forward as his brown eyes traced over the pirates, "Keith. Levitation and wind magic." He was wearing a black mesh top that revealed his incredible build and a black trenchcoat covered it. Torn blue jeans were held up with a black sash and he was also wearing black army boots. Hanging on his side was a sheathed katana that gave off a deadly aura.

Zoro was visibly surprised by the aura that the sword was giving off, it was chilling, which was odd considering he had a cursed sword.

"You need to work on your social skills, Keith-kun." Kyana commented and didn't even flinch when the man directed a cold glare towards her.

"I _do_ have social skills, Kyana- _heika_." He mumbled.

Kyana twitched, "Stop calling me that!" The blush across her cheeks suggested otherwise as she refrained from punching him.

"Alright lovebirds! Talk later, we don't need to be sitting here forever while you flirt!" Helena yelled as a jealous look crossed her eyes.

"Helena _is_ correct. NEXT!" Miranda yelled and the next person stumbled out.

It surprised the pirates as it was a little girl who had to be only 12. She was very short and her long orange hair reached her knees and created a huge walking issue. Her blue eyes gleamed in embarrassment as a blush crossed her heart-shaped face. She brushed off her blue knee-high lolita dress as she smiled cutely.

"Hello...I'm Hanako! I use Gun Magic!" Two pistols flashed into her hands and she fired off a few rounds as the pirates all stared at shock.

"Who gave a little girl guns?!" Nami yelled.

"I'm not little, I'm 16!" Hanako shouted as her face heated up angrily.

 _She's 16?!_ "Annnnd that's why we call her our secret weapon!" Miranda laughed at the stunned faces on the pirates.

Hanako stuck out her tongue, she turned to walk away, but she ended up tripping and knocking Helena to the ground.

" _That's_ why she's the clumsiest person on the island to ever live." Kyana commented and dodged a bullet that Hanako shot.

"NEXT!" Miranda yelled and the clumsy girl tumbled away nearly sending the next person flying.

The man grunted and glared at her, his ebony colored hair and golden yellow eyes carried a haunted vibe to them as he turned to the pirates, "Takeshi, requip and Iron Make Magic."

He walked away without another word, and Miranda merely shook her head, "Don't mind him, he's a grumpy metal man." She said softly as the man continued on walking.

A woman with light purple hair and soft green eyes, took this as her cue and stepped forward and readjusted her long blue coat before smiling at them, "Sorry...I'm Ayame, I use Wood-Make magic, a bit of requip and telepathy. It's a pleasure to meet you all, I hope I am of help in finding your missing friend." The pirates were jawdropping at her, she did know they were pirates...right?

Ayame waved them a goodbye and jumped back into line.

"NEXT!" Miranda yelled and it was dragged out as a little girl pulled on her hair, "Ouch! You brat!"

A man with brown hair and dark green eyes, smiled at the female pirates, "My name is Blake. You must be the pirates that Miranda-hime confronted…" He winked at Lucy causing her to blush lightly.

"I thought you hated Blake...Why bring him along, Miranda-sama?" Oceana asked after helping Miranda get the little girl away.

"Tch...He's the only damn mechanic on this island that knows the inside and outside of a ship. I had no choice but to grab him." Miranda frowned deeply and Oceana could tell that her leader _definitely_ didn't want to bring him.

"I'll protect you from him, Miranda-sama." Oceana muttered blushing at the thought of Miranda being happy.

Blake smirked and kissed Lucy's hand, "What's your name, my blonde bombshell?"

Lucy stuttered and tried to pull away, but Blake seemed to ignore the gesture.

"Blake." Miranda said in a steely voice, he turned around with a wide grin on his face.

"Ahhh, Miranda-hime, don't tell me you're jealous." He said slyly and she only frowned deeper.

"Hardly. If you don't behave, I will not hesitate to have Oceana kill you. Right here, right now."

Oceana nodded, and Blake's smile only widened, "Good to know, _hime_. But, one problem, I'm the only person that can do what you need. Isn't that right?"

Miranda's eyes narrowed and in a flash she was at his neck with a katana in her hand. "Think I'm kidding? I've threatened you countless times, yet you continue to ignore me. Since the barriers down, I might just put an anchor on you and let you drown." A growl escaped from her throat.

"Go right ahead, _hime_." Lightning sparked from his body, and two swords appeared in Miranda's hands.

"I should've killed you years ago, damn pervert." She muttered and in a flash, she stabbed him in the chest.

"Miranda! Don't tell me you killed him!" Kyana yelled.

"Hahaha! You think I'm dead?" Blake laughed as the sword passed through him harmlessly, "I'm made of electricity, _hime_."

Miranda's eyes widened and as if a wild animal had been unleashed, she tackled him to the ground. As her fists met his face, Kyana desperately tried to pry her off of the man.

"Enough!" A loud voice rang through the area and everyone gasped.

"Erza…" Lucy mumbled in shock.

"Get off of him, Miranda!" Erza picked the girl up easily, momentarily surprising everyone that a ghost could pick Miranda up.

"Erza...Why did you stop me?! He's _that_ leader's descendant!" Miranda yelled while struggling to get free.

"A leader doesn't kill her subjects! Even if they are rather repulsive!" Erza punched Miranda in the face causing the latter to fall to the ground as blood seeped from her nose.

"H-He...d-disgraces...the p-principle of this i-island…" Miranda said through labored breaths, she hadn't expected Erza to hit her.

"Even so, a leader's job is to _protect_ her people...not kill them out of spite." Erza lectured as Miranda struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I...I know...Erza…" Miranda felt the natural terrifying aura Erza seemed to possess even in the afterlife.

Her aura was rumoured to make men fall at her feet when she was alive, and it was so powerful it was hard for Miranda to even look at the red head.

"Erza...You're overdoing it…" A male voice called out, and it belonged to the ghost of Gray.

"Yeah...You're doing that thing again. What did she call it?" A female ghost hovered by Gray as she seemed mildly interested by the event, this was Cana Alberona.

"Conqueror's Haki...Still can't believe she's the only one who learned it." Gray answered before his face became annoyed.

"Well, there _was_ something in a book that mentioned it was incredibly rare and only appeared in select powerful mages, or at least that's what Levy said." Cana crossed her arms as she drank from a translucent wine bottle, "Damn, I forgot." She muttered.

"It's been six centuries and you _still_ can't remember?" Gray deadpanned.

"You've been with Juvia for six centuries, yet you _still_ hide from her?" Cana smirked and Gray sputtered.

"Shut up! I don't need her finding me!" He yelled.

"Then don't insult me." Cana laughed and Gray was forced to stay silent as he didn't want the woman getting Juvia.

Lucy overheard this and nearly jumped up to run to them, but kept herself as she remembered that they probably wouldn't know her.

This was another dimension after all…

"Have you learned your lesson?!" Erza asked.

Miranda was completely unconscious as everyone sweatdropped.

"You knocked her out, Erza." Both ghosts said simultaneously.

The redhead blinked, as she stared at the downed bluenette.

"Punish me for my mistake!" Erza shouted.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" The ghosts yelled while Lucy facepalmed.

 _Classic Erza…_ Lucy thought with a small smile.

The ghosts turned to look at the group, but stopped when they saw Lucy.

"Is that…?" Gray mumbled.

"But she shouldn't be here…" Cana said as her hand covered her mouth.

Lucy scooted back ever so slightly and hid her face, _It's a different dimension…_ The thought rang through her head as she visibly shook.

The book Kyana was holding, began glowing brightly until a high pitch sound filled the air.

"Stop it." A voice said as a sob was barely held in, "Stop it! Stop thinking those things!"

Floating midair, was a transparent Nessa crying. She looked completely different from what the pirates remembered, she looked more innocent.

"Please...Stop." She murmured as her watery eyes gazed into the blondes.

"Ness? H-How?! Why?!" Lucy yelled.

"You don't understand!" Nessa murmured, "You _are_ in the same dimension, you traveled 600 years into the future!"

Lucy's gasped, "Y-You mean…?"

"Those _are_ your guild mates! This is Tenroujima, and you can still use magic! This is the exact same world!" Nessa cried as she sank to the ground, "I've been sealed in a journal for six centuries, waiting for someone to break the seals…"

Nessa looked up at the woman, "Just...Just to tell you the truth about this world." The orangette grunted in pain as she fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?!" Kyana and Lucy asked.

"Go….Marine...Mental…Connection breaking...Save us…Please..." Nessa disappeared with her eyes hollow.

"Did she just say…?" Lucy murmured.

Luffy's eyes darkened, "Marines…"

"The marines have her!" He yelled and everyone minus Erza could feel the overwhelming aura.

Erza grinned, _Seems he has it too, even if it is rather weak._

Miranda was awoken by the aura and stood up with the help of her staff, "It's worse than I thought...We must leave immediately if we want to save her." Miranda said.

"It's ready right now, Miranda-hime." Blake responded in a serious tone which was unfamiliar to the pirates.

"Good, my group will follow me. Straw hat, we will meet you near your ship." She turned to look at Erza, "How will I prove our validity?"

Erza touched the bluenette on the shoulder, "Say you're the descendant of Fernandes, your birthmark however should be convincing enough."

Miranda nodded, "Right. We _do_ have the log pose to get there, correct?"

"Correct." Erza nodded.

Miranda smiled, "If I don't return, tell _him_ I said hi."

Erza returned the smile, "I will."

Miranda walked away and Erza couldn't help but smile proudly at the bluenette's fleeting figure.

 _ **LINE BREAK!**_

Miranda was now in a purple sleeveless sweetheart neckline dress, that reached her knees. The bottom was lined with pink ruffles that had a rose on them. The top was held in by a purple corset, above that was a pink bow that drew you to her impressive cleavage. She was wearing light pink stockings and matching gloves that went to her elbows. Finishing the look were purple high heels and a purple flower that lie in her braided hair.

"Miranda-sama, you look amazing in that!" Oceana said while her cheeks were glowing.

"Thank you, but can you return to propelling the ship? We cannot waste any time." Miranda gazed at the water woman calmly.

"Hai, Miranda-sama!" Oceana shouted while saluting her.

Miranda smiled slightly, "...I still can't believe that the Fernandas name has such an importance to the World Government." She mumbled.

Erza had told her that her husband was one of thepeople that helped form it, it only went downhill after his death. He was so important, the ranking is the equivalent of royalty.

"Miranda-hime, we are approaching the pirate's ship." Blake announced.

"Good." Miranda replied while looking ahead. "Try not to startle them, I can already tell that our ship is much larger. Doesn't help that you painted it the same exact colors as the marine's ships."

"How was I supposed to know?! I only figured out what they looked like a month ago!" Blake exclaimed as his eyebrow twitched.

"Right...When you accidently fired a cannon ball into one of their ships." Miranda said dryly.

"Hey! I had to do a routine weapons check!" Blake retorted.

Miranda sighed, "You know what? I don't care anymore, I have enough trouble on my hands and I don't need you upsetting me further."

" **Stop annoying Miranda-sama!** " Oceana yelled and tackled the man to the ground which didn't bother Miranda in the slightest.

After all, Oceana was just doing her job.

Hanako held a rifle over her shoulders as she stood on the railing, "Where are they?" She asked.

"Should you _really_ be standing on there?" Kyana asked.

Ayame tilted her head, "Hanako-san, I can summon some branches to hold onto you if you'd like."

"I don't need thaaaaat…!" Hanako fell off the side of the ship, only to be caught by one of Ayame's branches.

"I think you do." Ayame leaned over the railing curiously.

The girl pouted in a very chibi-like matter, "Thanks, but don't think I want your help, idiot!" She proclaimed while her face turned a bright red.

"Okay." Ayame blinked and threw the petite girl back onto the ship creating a loud thump as she hit the deck.

"Ouch! You idiot!" Hanako yelled while wildly waving her arms.

"I thought you didn't want my help…" Ayame said in confusion.

"Stop fooling around. I don't need this ship to be damaged by horseplay." Miranda said and both woman bowed apologetically.

"Sorry." Both said before separating, with Hanako looking over her gun and Ayame trying to calm a panicking Helena.

"How...HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" Helena shrieked.

Miranda turned to look at her, "If you just shut up and let me handle everything, you won't die, you chicken." Miranda said in a dry almost criticizing tone.

"Wahhh!" Helena cried, while waving her arms.

"Someone shut her up." Takeshi grumbled and nearly slammed the girl into the wall with an iron mace.

Miranda flicked her wrist and a light beam hit Helena on the side of the head. The woman fell to the side with x's for eyes and a goofy smile as her fingers twitched.

"Thanks." The entire group said in unison.

"No problem, get up. We're approaching them." Miranda said calmly.

"Hai!" The members called out.

The Straw Hats waited anxiously for the Tenrou Leader to arrive, when Chopper screamed, "Marines!"

"Here?! Now?!" Nami yelled.

The ship approaching them resembled the Marine battleships, it was only missing the trademark marine logo.

Zoro drew two swords while Sanji glared at the incoming ship.

But before they could attack it, a loud shout pierced the air, "DON'T ATTACK! I REPEAT, DON'T ATTACK!"

Usopp looked through his goggles before stumbling back, "That's the Tenrou Leader!"

"What is she doing on a marine ship?" Lucy murmured while Robin looked at the ship with an interested smile.

The ship stopped beside theirs and the leader gazed at them in embarrassment, "Sorry, I tried not to scare you, but...I guess it didn't go to plan."

The woman was dressed like a princess and for the first time the pirates saw her startling birthmark.

"Anyway!" She floated off of the ship before landing on theirs, "We are going to Kiken'na. It's the closest Marine held island, and it also happens to be where one of Tenrou's founders is highly known. The marine's _should_ let you pass due to my birthmark, but we have a backup plan in case things get hairy." She pulled out an eternal pose with Kiken'na on it.

"But that will still be risky, won't it?" Nami asked and Miranda nodded.

"Yes, but it's the only way we could get in contact with people who know where your friend is."

"Why does your ship look like a marine ship?" Usopp asked.

Miranda sighed, "Blake painted it like that, even though he knew what the marine's ships looked like."

"It wasn't my fault!" Blake yelled from the ship.

" **DON'T INTERRUPT MIRANDA-SAMA!"** Oceana howled and crashes were heard from the ship.

Miranda dared to not look back as a massive wave swallowed Blake up and Oceana was laughing maniacally.

"You do know-." Nami began while pointing at the chaos brewing behind the leader.

"Yep." Miranda said with a blank look.

"Are you gonna-?"

"Nope." Miranda merely plopped on the ship floor while crossing her arms, "It's useless to try to stop it once it has begun."

Guns were heard firing from the ship and they could see lightning being thrown around and someone was even throwing iron bars.

"Your group is even more chaotic than ours." Nami muttered in shock.

"That's a good day for them." Miranda answered while twirling her hair.

Keith floated in front of the ship as a barrier surrounded it, "Stop aiming this way."

"Thanks Keith." Miranda answered without even turning around.

More bullets hit the barrier and Keith was seen shooting extremely sharp wind blades at Blake who returned the attack with a few blasts of lightning.

Miranda pointed her finger towards her ship, and a light blast fired off hitting several of the people who were fighting.

"Problem solved." Miranda said as she stood back up.

Keith's hand glowed as Miranda floated back up to her ship. "Stop fighting, idiots!" Miranda yelled over her shoulder.

Her ship began to move again and the Straw Hats took this as the sign to follow them.


	4. Chapter 4

**On an isolated island on the Grand Line.**

A young woman opened her eyes revealing crimson red orbs. Her red lips opened slowly before closing as she gazed at the man in front of her.

"Hello, Master." She said monotonously causing the man to cup her face in his hands.

"Why so serious, Ness-chan?" The man asked causing the woman to tilt her head.

"You told me to be like this, Master." Ness answered without a single emotion.

He grinned, "You are such a good girl, are you sure you were a pirate?" He asked as he rubbed her cheek.

"I _was_ a pirate, now I am a weapon of the World Government. You only awaken me for training or missions, Master, why did you wake me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, right. The Strawhats have been spotted on the coast of one of our bases. There also seems to be a ship accompanying them, eyewitnesses say they each have devil fruit powers." The man explained causing her to nod.

"I see, Master. Am I to destroy them, or capture?" She asked and hopped out of the tube she had been in.

"Just get rid of them, Ness." The man shook his head causing her to bow.

"It would be a honor, Master." She responded without hesitation.

 **4 hours earlier.**

Miranda stomped her foot and let loose a shrill whistle, "Attention! We have reached Kiken'na!"

The Straw Hats smiled at that, "Oi, Miranda!" Luffy yelled.

She blinked and tilted her head, "Yes, Straw Hat?"

"Where're we gonna put the ship?!" He asked.

"Just follow me." She announced.

They sailed into a cove hidden by trees and docked both ships. Miranda leapt off of the ship carelessly as she gazed at her surroundings.

"Huh, Erza was right...yet again." She mumbled before frowning at the last part.

The rest of the group landed behind her, causing her to turn around, "Alright, we're gonna be as silent as we can, we don't wanna get you guys caught." Miranda stated.

Nami punched Luffy on the head when he didn't nod, "Don't do everything by instinct, Luffy!"

"Owww, got it." He said as he nursed a massive red bump.

Lucy whipped him with a twitching eyebrow, "If you don't behave, I'll whip you even more!" She yelled.

Sanji swooned around her causing everyone to sweatdrop, _How can he be so stupid?!_

"Alright, everyone knows the plan?" Miranda asked.

Everyone nodded firmly causing her to smile, "Good. Let's get going then."

 **Five hours later**

 **Present time.**

"Straw Hat Luffy, stand down, now." A woman said monotonously as hundreds of marines surrounded the pirate.

"I don't have time for you! I need to find Ness!" He yelled and the marines suddenly fell over.

The woman was unfazed by the burst of power as she walked forward, her prosthetic glowed before lightning formed on it.

"I cannot let you escape, Straw Hat. It is my duty to stop you." She stated causing him to widen his eyes.

"Just who are you?!" He yelled causing her to stop.

"World Government weapon Alpha. Only if you defeat me will you learn my true identity." She said while pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Refer to me as Alpha until you defeat me."

She appeared in front of him and punched him in the face, causing him to go flying into a building.

She tilted her head as she stared at the collapsed building, however, she was punched in the stomach by a fist.

She skidded back, "Rubber?" She asked blankly.

Luffy jumped out of the building and launched another punch at her, she blinked and grabbed it, inches away from hitting her.

She looked at him, "Master failed to tell me that _you_ had devil fruit powers." She stated.

"Master?" Luffy repeated but found himself face to face with the woman.

"You seem familiar…" She mumbled as her eyes flashed purple before returning to normal, "Why, why are you so familiar?"

Her question went unanswered as Luffy was having a similar situation, _Who does she remind me of?!_ He thought as he wracked his brain while trying to figure out who she was.

Before she could even register, the rubberman had grabbed her and was running towards the docks, "Why have you grabbed me?" She asked, seemingly unconcerned about the fact she had just been kidnapped.

"I don't know. You just seem too familiar to leave behind." He said causing her to tilt her head.

"Don't you know who I am?" She stated and closed her eyes, "I'm a weapon for the World Government, your enemy."

"Doesn't matter." He stated causing her to frown.

"You...are not like any pirate I have been sent to kill…" She mumbled in thought.

"You kill pirates?" He asked in surprise.

She looked at him, "I do anything my Master tells me to do, if that's to kill a pirate then I will kill a pirate."

His eyes narrowed, something was up with this girl, and he was gonna figure out what it was.

"He's got Alpha! Stop him at all costs!" A marine captain yelled, guns began firing as marines with swords descended upon the rubberman.

The woman stared blankly at the marine captain, "Go away." She stated causing them to all jawdrop.

"BUT WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!" They yelled.

"I don't want you to." She said while frowning.

"You gotta be kidding me...Just go after Straw Hat then!" The captain rubbed his forehead and pointed to the fleeing figure of Luffy.

Suddenly, Hanako landed in front of the marines with two machine guns, "Hey, no chasing Luff!" She yelled and let loose a wave of bullets.

Miranda landed next to Luffy in a cheetah-like outfit, "What's with the girl? And how did you cause this much trouble?" She asked.

"That's Alpha and she was sent to kill me." Luffy said causing Alpha to wave at the bluenette.

"He kidnapped me." Alpha stated.

"And...you're doing nothing?" Miranda sweatdropped.

"Since he was able to kidnap me, he won. He is allowed to do anything to me, that is what Master told me to say if I was ever defeated." Alpha explained without hesitation.

Miranda sighed, "Kyana sensed that you were leaving the area and my group is heading back. Keith is rounding up your group and we should be ready to go."

Alpha's eyes traced over Miranda's form, but they lingered on her birthmark, "Master told me about the Fernandas bloodline, it's interesting to see someone still bearing his mark."

"You know about that?" Miranda asked in surprised.

"Master taught me everything a weapon should know, I would do anything for my Master." Alpha said calmly.

"Why?" Luffy asked with a troubled expression.

"He found me half-dead, under arrest, and with a concussion. He saved me from the marines and the least I could do is obey him." She explained with a barely visible sadness in her red orbs.

"You're basically his slave then." Miranda summarized before pulling out a sword and cutting down a few marines, she frowned at the woman, _Why does she look so familiar?_

Alpha was silent as she closed her eyes, she couldn't come up with a response to that since...well it was 99% true. Logically, everything she had just said pointed to enslavement...but her Master never treated her like a slave, he was so kind.

Hanako caught up with them as she continued to fire off her guns, "You kidnapped a girl?" She said in confusion.

"Yes, he kidnapped me." Alpha stated while folding her arms, "He won."

Hanako sweatdropped before shaking her head, "Whatever."

They _finally_ reached the ships and the pirates jaw dropped at the sight of Alpha.

"Luffy!?" Nami yelled, "Who the heck is that?!"

"He kidnapped me." Alpha said before Luffy could even open his mouth.

Sanji was immediately in his captain's face, "Luffy! Why would you kidnap such a beautiful woman?!"

Alpha looked at him before tilting her head, "You also look familiar." She stated.

The chef swooned around her as she blinked in confusion, "Are you what my master calls a "Pervert"?" She asked.

The chef was immediately in despair as Zoro grinned at the woman, many of the women gave her a thumbs up, while Nami merely shook her head.

 _Why do I have a feeling she will be a lot of trouble?_ Nami thought as Luffy jumped onto the ship by use of his arms.

The kidnapped woman glanced around, "What do you plan to do with me?" She asked.

Luffy ignored her question and stared at her neck, "Oi, why does your neck have a button?" He asked prompting a confused look from the normally blank woman.

"Button?" She repeated.

He pressed it and the woman's eyes rolled back, the button had a green glow to it now causing Luffy to stare at it in curiosity, "This button turns her off." He said causing his crew to jawdrop.

"L-Luffy, she's still alive, right?" Lucy asked upon hearing that.

He looked her over and nodded, "Yep! She's just turned off!"

The crew sweatdropped, _Did he kidnap a robot?!_ They thought in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luffy! Don't press it!" Nami warned him as he got closer to the unconscious orangette.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" He yelled while his hand continued to move towards the button on the woman's neck.

Lucy huffed before punching him in the head, "Stop it. We don't know what 'Alpha' is capable of, but if she was sent to kill you she must be strong." She said while looking over Alpha.

"But you have to admit, she _does_ look disturbingly familiar, Lucy." Nami said causing the blond to nod with an uneasy look in her eyes.

Kyana landed on the ship with an old book in her hands, but soon dropped it when the book began glowing.

"I didn't do that!" Kyana yelled.

"Hey, why is she glowing?!" Luffy yelled while pointing towards the slumbering orangette. Her body floated above the floor, the book flew to her hands and the two hit the floor with a loud thump.

Everyone stared for a good minute or two before Kyana fainted causing Miranda to sweatdrop, "I have a sinking feeling that she knows something extraordinary."

Kyana awoke minutes later before screaming like a fangirl, "If what I read is correct, she has some connection to the real Earthshaker!"

"What, are they related?" Nami questioned while placing her hands on her hips.

Kyana shook her head with an uncertain look, "I don't know, all it said that the book will show a sign once it is in its owner's possession once again."

Lucy sighed, "We should wake her up, she should know that we're heading back to Tenrou."

Luffy grinned and pressed the button on the woman's neck, everybody sweatdropped at the boy's enthusiasm, _He_ _ **does**_ _know that she could kill us all...right?_

The woman let out a groan as she wiggled her fingers before opening her eyes, only this time they were a calm green, "W-Where am I…?" She mumbled before placing her hand on her head, "Ouch…"

Luffy looked the tired woman in the eyes, "I'll tell you where you are if you tell me your name!" He said causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

"My...name?" She mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about...All I remember was the marine's capturing me!" She said in tiredness.

"Why would they capture you?" Lucy asked in surprise.

Miranda narrowed her eyes, "Are you some sort of dangerous woman?"

Alpha widened her eyes, "N-No! Why would I be a dangerous woman?! Sure I accidently blew up their base, but it was an accident!" She exclaimed, "I'll even take off my prosthetic, just believe me!"

She took off the metal arm and air hissed from the action before she set it on the floor, her arm had been amputated a little below the shoulder where it had been healed perfectly.

"There...I'm at your will, just please tell me where I am!" The woman said desperately.

Miranda frowned, "You were just trying to kill Luffy and now you're acting stupid? What are you planning?!" She yelled.

The woman's eyes widened upon hearing the captain's name and her eyes landed on his form before she began crying, "Luffy? Why is...why is that so familiar?"

Miranda was fed up with the woman and her hand began to glow, that is until Kyana slapped her in the face, "Dammit Miranda! She's an amnesiac and you're scaring her!" Kyana swore while glaring at her.

Somehow, Luffy had managed to press the button on woman's neck again. Her head fell back and her eyes shifted to the red orbs from before, she blinked before staring at the crew.

She looked at her arm before looking at Luffy, "Straw Hat, did you do that?" She asked monotonously.

The crew jawdropped, "You did that!" They yelled while Luffy blinked in confusion.

"Oi! Since I defeated you, tell me your name!" Luffy yelled causing Alpha to nod slowly.

"Very well. My name is…Vanessa Clives. According to my master, I was captured on a remote island before being shipped to the nearest marine base where it was debated on whether I would be sent to the prison called Impel Down. My master intervened, however, and chose to morph me into a weapon for the world government." She explained leaving stunned looks on the pirates while Kyana chose to faint again.

Miranda widened her eyes before snapping them shut and jumping away, her lips were permanently stuck in a scowl as she landed on her ship.

"Miranda-hime…" Blake murmured as she brushed passed him.

She opened her eyes, "Leave me alone. I need some time to think about this." She mumbled.

Kyana chose to wake up then and flew after Miranda, "Miranda, hey, calm down! Don't blow everything up for pete's sake!"

Her voice faded and the pirates were left with the now named Vanessa as she stared at them in confusion. Luffy decided to press the button again and her eyes rolled back before she hit the floorboard.

"Press it three times and she's out, twice and she's red eyes, once and she's green eyes…" Luffy said with a dark look in his eyes, "What did they do to her?!" He said in anger.

Robin closed her eyes, "That button controls her...Assuming the green eyes is Ness-san's true personality, the red eyes is the personality her "master" has given her. The button is somehow connected to her nervous system it seems." She concluded.

Lucy covered her mouth as she tried not to cry, "What...happened to you, Sis?"

* * *

Nessa slowly blinked before letting out a groan, "W-What happened?" She mumbled while noting that her prosthetic was lying next to her on the bed she was on.

A small reindeer ran over, "You're awake! I didn't think that the button would actually wake you up!" He said with a smile.

She tilted her head, "A talking reindeer…? Where am I?" She murmured while holding her head in pain.

"You have amnesia, Luffy...rescued you from the marines a few hours earlier!" The reindeer paused as he tried to come up with the words.

Nessa nodded her head tiredly, "Luffy...where have I heard that name before?" She mumbled while closing her eyes in thought. "Thank you...for rescuing me…" She said after a minute of gathering her thoughts.

She pushed herself up and stood while supporting herself using the wall, her confused face ever present as she left the room.

She was greeted with chaos as a rubber idiot bounced around the ship, chasing him were two women, one with a whip and the other punching him. A girl with green hair was reading a journal that seemed to glow when Nessa laid her eyes on it, next to her was a slim man with dark blue hair who was looking over the girl's shoulder.

"Kyana-heika, when are you going to put that down? She may not like you digging through her personal life." He said causing her to lightly smack him on the arm.

"It's for science and don't call me that!" Kyana screeched.

"And _what_ kind of science is that?" The man asked in sarcasm with the roll of his eyes.

"Oneirology!" She said with a huff, "Don't tell me, you have _no_ idea what it means." Her voice practically dripped in annoyance as the man refused to look at her.

"Of course _you_ would know it, you're a bookworm." He stated calmly while she punched him in the chest repeatedly. He shoved his hand in her face causing her to levitate, "Stop doing that, Kyana-heika." He deadpanned while the girl sweatdropped while still punching the air.

She yelled but half of it was muffled causing him to blink, "Did you say something?"

Her face turned an angry red before she chomped on one of his fingers. The man shrugged before pulling his hand back and sending her into a face plant from the lack of gravity.

"I-Idiot." She mumbled while clutching the book to her chest.

The rubber person landed in front of the orangette with a massive grin, "Good, you're awake!" He yelled.

He attempted to hug the life out of the poor woman, but a blonde man kicked him in the head which sent him flying into the mast where two women proceeded to yell at him.

Nessa's eyes connected with his and a sharp pain flew through her head.

 _ **Flashback**_

"I'm Sanji! What's your name, angel?!" A man with blonde hair and curly eyebrows swooned around her while hearts floated around his body.

"N-Nessa Clives." She answered with a small blush.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Nessa rubbed her forehead, "I-Is your name...Sanji?" She asked in confusion at the sudden memory.

Before the blonde could reply, the reindeer ran in between them, "You remembered something!" He yelled.

"I...did?" Nessa mumbled while raising an eyebrow.

Sanji was reduced to his swooning stage at this, "I'm the first thing that Ness-chan remembers~" He said in full force lovestruck mode.

"I thought the first thing she remembered was that you're a pervert." Zoro said with a roll of his eyes.

The hearts turned gray before shattering as he tried to kick the swordsman. A whip connected with his ankle before he was thrown into a wall due to the resident blonde with a whip.

Several tick marks surrounded her as she appeared in front of the moss-head before punching him in the head.

"What's up with her?" Nessa mumbled while Luffy stood next to her with a finger in his ear.

"She's rude." Luffy said simply causing the orangette to sweatdrop.

"Is that so…?" Nessa hummed with a thoughtful look.

"Didn't I tell you not to fight?" She stated without a hint of remorse in her voice as she glared at both men.

"Sorry Lucy…" They both said, or grumbled in Zoro's case.

She frowned before putting the whip away and gazed at Nessa, "Good to see that you're awake. Has Luffy told you where we are going?" She asked in a much calmer tone.

"No…" Nessa replied with a hint of confusion, before looking at Luffy in question.

He blinked before smacking his fist into his palm, "Oh, right! I didn't! Shishishi! We're going back to a mystery island with a massive tree!" He laughed.

While Nessa continued to blink in confusion, Nami walked up to the other orangette and laughed before smiling at her, "Don't worry, it'll come to your mind, eventually. Luffy is just an eccentric captain, he doesn't even realize you have no idea what he means." She explained.

"Ah, that reminds me, tell him I said thanks." Nessa replied with a blush and a shy smile.

"For what?" Nami asked in confusion.

"Reindeer-san told me that he rescued me from the marines...I-I honestly don't want to go to prison, I don't even know what I did." She answered shyly causing the other woman to smile.

Before Nami could respond, Usopp ran past them while yelling 'Marines!'. Nami froze before grabbing the woman, "Unless you can fight, we might wanna take cover." She said and the woman could only nod as she was dragged away.

 **On the Marine Ship**

A fairly tall man with dark green hair and dark red eyes, stood staring at the pirate ship. In his hand was a remote with three buttons, red, green, and gray. His attire consisted of a red checkered shirt that had a brown jacket over it, slightly ripped black pants and red shoes. His right ear had three piercings while the left had four piercings, his eyebrow was also pierced while the other had a scar running through it.

"Open fire." He muttered. "We must retrieve Alpha at all costs."


End file.
